My Beautifull Class-Leader
by fakemelody
Summary: [re-PUBLISH] Ketika semua tindakanmu, semua langkahmu, semua pilihanmu berbalik menjadi masalah, apa yang harus kau lakukan? [EXO fanfic;GS;OfficialPair;T ]
1. Chapter 1

MY beautifulclass–leader

Tittle : My Beautiful Class–Leader

Author : fakemelody

Gerne : School Life; a little Romantic

Cast : EXO member[GS for uke]

A/N : mianhae, author masih newbie, jadi masih jelek hehe..

**WARNING! EYD BERANTAKAN! TERDAPAT KATA KATA KASAR DAN ADEGAN BERBAHAYA!**

fakemelody©

present

"My Beautifull Class-Leader"

* * *

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Bugh! Bugh!

"_You're bastard_ !" teriak seseorang namja yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari pukulan maut lawannya, ia pun membalas pukulan lawannya sampai si lawan tersungkur ke sebuah drum kosong.

Bugh! Brakkk!

"_Mwo?!_ _What_ _do you saying huh ?! I'm not a bastard ! You're f***ing bi**h_ !" sang lawan berusaha bangkit, namun teman si lawan lansung menerjang si namja dengan tendangannya.

"YAAAK! BAJINGAN SIALAN !" teriak salah satu dari teman si namja, ia pun langsung menghajar si lawan dengan sadis, ia memukul si lawan dan menendang perutnya hingga ia menabrak sebuah kaca.

Bugh! Bugh! Praaaang!

"OH SEHUN ! _ARE YOU OKAY_ ?!" teriak teman dari namja itu, ya namja itu adalah Oh Sehun, seorang siswa yang nakal dari sebuah SMU yang..ehm, sedikit tidak terurus siswanya.

Bugh!

"_I'M OKAY KAI ! CAN YOU HELP ME TO CLEAN THE BASTARD_ _HUH_ ?" balas Sehun pada temannya yang bernama Kai, yang nama aslinya adalah Kim Jong In.

"Ya! _What are you saying_ _huh_ ?!" teriak si lawan, lawan mereka adalah gangster yang dikatakan bernama 'BAP'.

"Oh, ayolah, hentikan permainan bodoh ini, aku lelaaahhh !" kesal salah seorang teman Sehun, ia adalah Wu Yi Fan, ia biasa dipanggil Kris. Kini ia sedang menghajar otak dari gangster BAP yang bernama..hmm, Bang Yong Guk.

BRAAK!

Pintu di dobrak dengan kasar oleh seorang namja tampan yang cukup mirip dengan Kai, ia adalah Lee Taemin.

"HENTIKAN! ATAU KALIAN AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN POLISI MALAM INI!" teriak Taemin kasar.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"Yak! _Hyung_, apa – apaan kau tadi siang?!" ujar Sehun kesal.

"Iya! Kau membuat permainan seru ini terhentikan!" ujar Kai mendukung ucapan Sehun.

"Ish, tadi siang ada PACARMU sih Hun..ia menyuruhku untuk memberhentikan kalian, padahal aku juga ingin ikut dalam permainan itu!" ujar Taemin sambil memutar bola matanya, kesal mungkin. Ia lalu pergi menuju toilet yang ada di markas mereka.

"YAAKK! HYUUNG!" ujar Sehun lalu mengejar Taemin.

Jika kalian menanyakan Kris? Mungkin aku hanya dapat menjawab ia sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya _maybe_..hehe..

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"_Attention_! Beri hormat kepada guru!" teriak seorang gadis manis bername–tag Xi Lu Han sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Semua siswa di kelas itu mengikuti tindakannya.

"Luhan–ah, aku dengar kelasmu tengah berselisih dengan sekolah lain, apakah itu benar?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan style kuno―jangan lupakan kacamata tebalnya.

"A-ah itu..." Luhan tampak berpikir, ia menatap wanita yang merupakan wali kelasnya dengan takut – takut.

"Aish kalian ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian mau menuruti apa nasihatku hm? Haruskah aku memakai kekerasan agar kalian mengerti? Apa aku harus memanggil kepala bimbingan konseling?" wanita itu menunjukkan raut sedih yang teramat dalam.

"_Songsaenim_, maafkan saya, ini semua salah saya, saya tidak dapat mengatur kelas dengan baik.."

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Di koridor sekolah yang sepi seorang gadis manis tampak sedang membawa setumpuk buku yang mungkin akan ia bawa ke perpustakaan, padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang. Terlihat dari pita di lengan blazernya kalau ia adalah seorang siswi kelas 2 SMU. Ia adalah Luhan, ketua kelas di kelas 2-A. Ia pun memasuki perpustakaan dan kembali berjalan, kali ini tatapan matanya kosong. Err..terlihat sangat hampa.

"Luhan-ah~" panggil seseorang pemuda tampan pada Luhan.

"Eh Sehun? Mengapa kau masih ada disini? Ini kan sudah lewat dari jam pulang?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku harus pergi ke ruang kesenian, haaah, ponselku tertinggal disana" Sehun menghela nafasnya sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, lebih baik kau segera mengambil ponselmu sebelum semua ruangan di sekolah ini terkunci~" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, aku duluan, _bye~_" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu pergi menuju ruang kesenian.

**Luhan POV**

Ya Tuhan.. apa yang aku pikirkan?! Kenapa aku menjadi gundah seperti ini?! Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap pipiku?! Ahh! Ingat Xi Lu Han, kau telah memiliki Kim Jong In! Aaarrggh! _Eottokhaee?!_

"Xi Lu Han!"

Aku pun mencari sumber suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah Kris-ge, sepupu laki – lakiku. Ia membawa helmku dan mendekatiku.

"Aku cari kau ke kelasmu, kau tak ada, ternyata kau disini..dasar anak nakal! _Kajja_ kita pulang!"ujar Kris-ge sambil menarik tanganku ke gerbang sekolah.

"Aish gege_! _Hentikaan!" ujarku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hahaha _shireo_! Kau pantas aku perlakukan seperti ini!Hahaha" ujar Kris-ge sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku pun hanya mendengus kesal karena tingkah lakunya. Kris-ge sudah kelas tiga jadi sepertinya aku memaklumi perilakunya yang sangat buruk ini. Huuh, tapi, mungkin inilah yang membuatku tertarik pada Kris-ge, ia sangat tampan dan kalem dari luar, tapi jika kau mengenalnya kau akan melihat dirinya yang sangat abstrak dan berperilaku konyol, walaupun kadang mengesalkan, ia tipikal namja yang perhatian juga kok, buktinya ia menjemputku ehehe.

"Luhan!" teriak seseorang , aku dan Kris-ge menoleh secara bersamaan.

**End of Luhan POV**

"Luhan!" teriak seseorang, Luhan dan Kris pun menoleh.

"Sehunna? _Wae?_ Kenapa kau terengah – engah ?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"E-eh? Kris _hyung, annyeong_!" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Kris.

"Err..Jong–err maksudku Kai dan T-taemin _hyung_, mereka disekap _gangster_ sekolah lain! Anggota kita sedang mencari informasi penyekapan!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?!" kaget luhan.

"Ah, gege_, mianhae_, sepertinya aku pulang telat malam ini..sampaikan salamku pada _umma!bye_!" lanjutnya sambil pergi kearah Sehun. Dan Sehun pun langsung menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke markas.

"Yaa! luhan! _Nappeun yeoja_! Aku akan mengikutinya!"

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Ckleek!

"Luhan!" ujar seorang gadis cantik bernama Tao, ia adalah kekasih sepupunya, yang tak lain adalah kris.

"Taoooo!" ujar Luhan sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" Kai dan Taemin oppa disekap..hiks" ujar Tao sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Ehem!" deham Sehun.

"Kita disini membutuhkan otakmu Hyojin!" lanjutnya.

"Ah, _arraseo _Sehun.." ujar Hyojin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pergilah kedalam.." ujar Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan. Luhan pun langsung masuk ke dalam markas mereka dan menemukan Suho yang tengah berusaha melacak keberadaan Kai dan Taemin dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Tao pulang kerumahnya yang memang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah.

"Suho oppa, apakah keberadaannya sudah ketemu?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum, hhh..ini sangatlah sulit, sepertinya sinyal disana sangatlah buruk.."jawab Suho sambil berdiri, ehm, menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di tempatnya. Luhan pun langsung duduk di tempat Suho lalu mengakses web-map di internet.

"Jika keberadaan kita ada pada titik ini di dalam sinyal merah yang berarti di tengah perkotaan, sinyal merah ini menunjukkan keberadaan mereka ada disekitar sinyal itu, kurang lebih mereka disekap di ruang bawah tanah _oppa_.." ujar Luhan sambil membuka profil sekolah-sekolah yang ia perkirakan memiliki ruang bawah tanah.

"Kau yakin mereka disekap di ruang bawah tanah sekolah? Aku tak yakin dengan keputusanmu..gangster itu bukanlah gangster seperti kita, memiliki markas disekolah. Kebanyakan gangster gangster seperti itu membuat markas di bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai.." ujar Suho panjang lebar.

"Bangunan..yang sudah..tak terpakai?" tanya Luhan, Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu gedung kosong yang berjarak sekitar 1km dari sekolah kita?" lanjut Luhan.

"AH! Kau jenius! Mungkin mereka berada disana, sinyal disana kan sangat buruk!" ujar Suho sambil berlari keluar, bermaksud untuk memberitahu Kris dan Sehun. Dengan cepat Luhan memasukkan senjata favoritnya, kipas lipat yang memiliki ruas tajam, atau biasa kita sebut dengan _senshu _kedalam saku blazernya. Ia pun langsung keluar menyusul Suho.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"Chanyeol, cepatlah!" ujar Sehun gelisah.

"Aku ingin cepat menghajar gangster sialan itu!" lanjut Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"YA! Tenanglah sedikit!" geram Chanyeol.

"_Stop_ disini! Kita tak mungkin memarkirkan mobil kita didepan bangunan itu, lebih baik kita parkir di restoran sana lalu kita berjalan kaki ke gedung itu berpencar.." ujar Luhan sambil menatap Kris lewat cermin persegi panjang di hadapan Kris.

"Kau pintar, kajja kita kesana!"

"Sebentar, kita berpencar menjadi 2 bagian saja ne? Aku dan Sehun, Kau dan Suho _oppa_..oke?" tanya Luhan sambil melepas blazernya dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Okay!"

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan berpencar. Di jalan menuju gedung tak terpakai itu Kris dan Suho bertemu dengan Key, Onew, Jonghyun, Kris dan Minho, mereka adalah anggota mereka, namun karena mereka akan ujian, maka mereka harus hiatus.

"Hey-yo Chanyeol, Suho! _Whazzup_!" sapa Key sambil tersenyum.

"Hey-yo _Hyung_, maaf kami tak bisa _talk and talk_ bersama kalian, kami ada urusan di gedung tua itu.._bye_!" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu

"Haah mereka _belagu_ ya sekarang!" ujar Key sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Mereka bukan _belagu_ Key kaunya saja yang terlalu _sensitive_ !" ujar kris sambil menatap Key.

"Sudah! Sudah! Lebih baik kita ikuti mereka!" ujar Onew menengahi.

"Panggil _junior_ kita juga!" titah Minho.

"Semua!"

"_Okay!_"

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Braaak!

Pintu basement gedung tua yang tak bersalah itu ditendang dengan manis oleh seorang yeoja imut, ya, kalian benar, itu adalah Luhan. Tentu saja orang – orang didalam sana langsung melihat kearah pintu.

"Oh, kau datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan dua namja tak berguna ini ?!" ujar sang musuh, yang tak lain adalah anggota 2pm, ia adalah Chansung.

"Huh ?"

"Kau datang sendirian nona cantik?" tanya Taecyeon sambil mendekati Luhan, Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ya! Mau apa kau dengannya?!" teriak Kai.

"Diam saja kau!"

Bugh!

Bibir Kai yang berdarah kembali meneteskan darah dari mulutnya. Kali ini perutnya dipukul.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUH?!_" teriak Sehun dengan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"CUKUP DIAM DAN BERDOALAH UNTUK KEKASIHMU KIM JONG IN HAHAHA!" teriak Junho.

"DAN KAU! OH SE HUN! BERDOALAH UNTUK TEMANMU YANG MANIS INI!" ujar Junsu sambil mencengkram dagu Taemin dan Kai secara bersamaan.

"_Damn!_" desis Taemin.

"Oh lihat gadis ini sengaja melepas blazernya hm?" ujar Taecyeon sambil memainkan rambut Luhan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun berteriak sambil menendang rahang Taecyeon.

'Aku tak tahan dengan keadaan ini! _Yeoja_ itu harus aku selamatkan!' ujar Kai dan Taemin dalam hati, namun apa daya? Mereka sedang dalam keadaan terikat, mereka tak bisa bergerak. Di sisi lain Wooyoung sedang mencoba mendekati Luhan.

BRAAK!

Pintu _basement_ itu kembali didobrak kasar, kali ini oleh Kris dan Suho.

"_DON'T TOUCH HER !_" teriak seorang _namja_ dari arah lain, Chanyeol dan Suho saling berpandangan. Tentu saja, itu bukan suara mereka, melainkan _sunbae_ mereka yang tak lain adalah Onew, Key, Jonghyun, Kris dan Minho.

"_OPPA!_" teriak Luhan sambil berlari kearah sunbaenya, namun usahanya gagal, seorang _namja_ bernama Junsu menghalangi langkahnya.

"HYAAA! _OPPAA _hmmmppft–" kali ini Wooyoung telah membungkam bibir tipis Luhan dengan saputangan .

BRAAAKK!

"_Ni Hao!_" teriak Chen setelah berhasil memukul pelipis Wooyoung dengan tongkat _baseball_.

"_Gege!_" ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Kris, matanya berkaca – kaca karena menahan tangis.

"Pergilah ke tempat yang aman..bahaya jika kau berada di–"

"_GEGE!_"

SREET!SRAAAK!

Kali ini luhan melakukan penyerangan, ia memakai _senshu_nya dan memberi pelajaran pada err, Chansung karena Chansung hampir memukul sepupu kesayangannya.

"JANGAN GANGGU DIA!" ujar luhan sambil menahan emosinya. Minho dan yang lainnya hanya membelakakan matanya, mereka semua kaget, seorang Xi Lu Han menghajar gangster di hadapan mereka semua.

"A- aku kan mau membebaskan Kai dan Taemin _oppa!_" lanjutnya sambil membebaskan Kai dan Taemin dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Luhan! Sejak kapan kau belajar memakai senjata seperti itu huh?" ujar Kris sambil mengetuk dahi sepupunya pelan.

BRAAK!

"_HYAA! BASTARD!_ KAU MENYERANG DARI BELAKAANG!" teriak seorang namja yang kini tengah menghajar Taecyeon.

"HYOJIN KELUARLAH! JANGAN KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menghajar anggota _gangster_ lainnya.

"Tapi aku harus me–"

TBC

_kalau seandainya banyak yang ngesupport sama review, aku lanjutin ahh~ kalo ngga yaudah hehheee~ btw mohon bantuannya yaaa ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

My Beautiful Class–Leader Chapter 2

Tittle : My Beautiful Class–Leader

Author : fakemelody

Gerne : School Life; a little Romantic

Cast : EXO member[GS for uke]

A/N : mianhae, author masih newbie, jadi masih jelek hehe..btw chapter yang kemarin itu masih pre-chapter gitu deh, jadi agak geje hehehe...sekali lagi jeongmal mianhamnida /.\

**WARNING! EYD BERANTAKAN! TERDAPAT KATA KATA KASAR DAN ADEGAN BERBAHAYA!**

fakemelody©

present

"My Beautifull Class-Leader"

My Beautifull Class-Leader

**Prev Chap :**

_"HYOJIN KELUARLAH! JANGAN KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menghajar anggota__gangster__lainnya._

_"Tapi aku harus me–"_

"Eh?! Hyojin?!" semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dengan serentak melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa dia? Apakah ada dia disini?" lanjutnya.

"D-diaa..d-dia m-mantanku yang sudah meninggal dan kau sangat mirip dengannya pada saat menghajar lawan.." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Chan-"

SRAAAAAAAAK! SREETT! Seorang anggota gangster jahat itu hampir saja melukai Luhan, tapi sebelumnya Kai telah menyelamatkan Luhan dari belakang dengan cara menundukkan kepala Luhan sambil memeluknya. Oh, tidakkah kalian menyadari kalau itu sangat romantis?

"Kau tidak boleh menyakiti wanita _bastard! _Jika kau menyakiti wanita itu artinya kau seorang waria!" Kai membanting tubuh lawannya dengan cepat. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan menyeramkan dari seorang Kim Jong In yang romantis itu.

"K-kai..." Luhan menunduk, entah kenapa ia merasa pikirannya bercampur aduk malam ini..

My Beautifull Class-Leader

**Keesokan harinya..**

**Luhan POV**

Aku bingung. Bagaimana ya cara untuk memberitahu teman – teman agar tidak bertengkar lagi? Haah, tapi aku selalu terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu, Oh Tuhan, aku benar – benar bingung. Lagi pula, kenapa ya, di saat – saat kelas sedang sibuk mereka malah memiliki masalah seperti itu, apakah mereka tidak sadar sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas? Ah, aku jadi sering melewatkan pelajaran gara – gara sering di panggil wali kelas untuk menjelaskan permasalah mereka. Haaah, sudahlah, lebih baik aku membaca bukuku.

**End of luhan pov**

Tap..tap..tap..

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna brunette berlari kearah Luhan yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Lu!" gadis dengan rambut brunette itu menyapa Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Eh" luhan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman yang amat-sangat-manis.

"Ada apa baekkie?"Luhan memeluk gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'baekkie' itu.

"Ngg..ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." gadis yang ternyata kekasih dari Park Chanyeol itu menunduk dengan sedikit takut.

"Wae?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan heran.

"C-chanyeollie hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan ya?" Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding kelas.

"E-eh?!" mata Luhan terbuka lebar, ia tersentak, jujur saja, Luhan tak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan menanyakan itu.

"Benar kan?" Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" tiba – tiba suara berat menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"C-chanyeol!" Luhan dan Baekhyun memekik kaget.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak percaya padaku?" Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan seriusnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya dapat menunduk dengan dalam, tak berani untuk menatap mata jernih sang pemilik suara berat itu.

"B-bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya saja...mengapa harus mantan kekasihmu yang kau ingat.." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada Chanyeol―lebih tepatnya memekik.

"Hey mengertilah sedikit, aku sedang terdesak kemarin, dan..tiba – tiba saja saat aku melihat ketua aku teringat dengannya.." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyangkal―tapi memang benar, itu hanya kesalahpahaman semata.

"Jadi? Kau akan jatuh cinta pada luhan? Begitu?" mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca – kaca.

"Hey! Hey! Bisakah kalian berhenti berargumentasi!" suara Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

"Dengarkan aku! Baekhyun, Chanyeolmu tidak mungkin menyukaiku! Ia hanya cinta padamu, soal mantan, pikirannya sedang tidak baik kemarin.. dan Chanyeol, kau sudah memiliki Baekhyun, cobalah untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu, bukalah mata hatimu, aku yakin kau adalah pria yang baik. Aku permisi" Luhan pun berlalu setelah mengatakan itu semua. Sedangkan baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam kaku, ya, awkward.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

**Luhan POV**

Aku harap mereka berdua akan sadar, haah, sungguh merepotkan, seperti orang yang baru pertama kali pacaran saja. Aku saja tidak sebegitunya pada Kai. Ehm, masalah Kai, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya, hatiku berkata kalau dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, tapi semua perlakuannyaa padaku masih tampak seperti mencintaiku.

"Luhan-ssi! Kau dipanggil Cho Songsaenim!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh padanya, dan ternyata ia adalah Oh Sehun, siswa yang―ehm jujur saja, pintar dan tampan.

"A-ah, arraseo, Sehun-ssi" aku tersenyum padanya setelah menjawab panggilannya.

**End Of Luhan POV**

Luhan pun pergi ke kantor Cho Songsaenim―guru konseling dengan tenang, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis cantik berambut panjang itu lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah

Oh ya, kalian masih penasaran kan latar belakang kehidupan Luhan? Begini, aku akan menceritakannya kembali. Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, namun sepupunya Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, dia adalah seorang anak laki – laki yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya―ehm mari kita kembali membicarakan Luhan. Luhan adalah anak tunggal, ayahnya adalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pelayan cafe di cafe milik keluarga Kris. Luhan memang bukanlah seorang yang penyendiri, ia sangat senang membantu orang, suka bersosialisasi dan satu lagi, ia bukanlah gadis manja seperti halnya gadis remaja yang lain. Ia dan Kai memiliki sebuah hubungan yang biasa disebut 'pacaran' tapi entah mengapa, hubungan mereka kini merenggang. Luhan juga adalah seorang ketua kelas―sekaligus ketua osis di sekolahnya.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"Luhan, sudah berkali – kali aku katakan, tolong selesaikan kasus perkelahian itu! Mengapa kau tak mau mengerti hah?" sentak seorang guru berkacamata tebal pada Luhan.

"Maafkan saya Cho songsaenim.." Luhan hanya merenung saat dimarahi oleh guru konseling sekolahnya.

"Hahh.. mengapa berandal dari kelasmu tidak pernah jera untuk berkelahi sih?" omel guru konseling tersebut pada Luhan.

"Songsaenim, boleh saya mengemukakan pendapat saya?" Luhan bertanya dengan takut – takut.

"Silahkan ungkapkan pendapatmu, Luhan" ujar guru konseling tersebut sambil melihat profil siswa – siswa yang terlibat perkelahian tersebut.

"Alangkah lebih baik memberi hukuman karantina pada mereka yang berkelahi, ba-bagaimana?" Luhan memainkan ujung seragamnya.

"Itu lebih baik. Oh ya Luhan, berhubung kau adalah seorang wanita, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengatasi itu sendirian, aku akan menyuruh Oh Sehun untuk membantu semua tugasmu." Guru konseling itu menunjuk profil Sehun di dokumennya.

"A-apa? Bukankah ia ikut terlibat dalam perkelahian itu songsaenim?" Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Kurasa ia hanya terbawa dengan teman – teman berandalmu Luhan, kulihat ia adalah siswa yang pintar dan cerdik, ohya, aku tidak menerima penolakan Xi Lu Han" guru itu tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun masuklah!" panggilnya.

"Permisi," Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan Cho Songsaenim dengan tampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini ia memakai seragam dengan rapi―walaupun kemejanya ia keluarkan dan tak memakai dasi. Ia memakai kacamata, rambutnya pun ditata sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti seorang anak bangsawan yang baru saja pergi untuk belajar di sebuah sekolah. Luhan terkaget – kaget dengan pemandangan itu.

"Luhan.." guru itu memanggil Luhan yang masih terkaget – kaget. Tapi luhan belum sadar dan belum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Luhan" panggil guru itu sekali lagi.

"Xi Lu Han!" guru itu pun sedikit kesal sehingga sedikit berteriak untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari alamnya.

"A-ah! Iya songsaenim, maafkan saya! A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Luhan sedikit tergagap setelah sadar.

"Kenapa kau melihat sehun seperti itu? Kau terpesona padanya huh?" guru itu tersenyum licik lalu menatap sehun yang kini sedang melihat isi lemari dari guru konseling itu.

"A-ah t-tidak songsaenim, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini.." luhan menjawab dengan asal - asalan.

"Kau sakit? Ehm, Sehun, bisakah kau antar dia ke ruang kesehatan?" guru itu tersenyum licik―lagi.

"A-ah aku bisa sendiri songsaenim!"

"Bawa ia sehun, tolong ya!"

"Ne, songsaenim.."

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"Haah, kenapa kau harus menurut pada songsaenim sih?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dari pada aku diceramahi sampai malam olehnya.." sehun menjawab perkataan Luhan dengan ekspresi super duper datarnya.

"Ja, sudah sampai di ruang kesehatan!" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau keesinii, aku baik – baik saja Oh Sehun!" omel Luhan pada Sehun.

"Ehem, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" dehaman dari seorang Kim Jong In mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"K-kai!" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar suara kai.

"Kau mencoba untuk bermain – main dengan pria lain? Xi Luhan?" Kai sedikit menyentak perkataannya pada Luhan. Luhan menunduk, bukan takut, ia hanya merasa tidak enak pada sehun.

"Dan kau Sehun, kau mencoba untuk mengkhianatiku?hm?" Kai berkata dengan nada yang ehm sedikit merendahkan―meremehkan lebih tepatnya.

"Kai, dengarkan aku, kau bisa saja menganggap aku mengkhianatiku, tapi Luhan, ia mencintaimu!" Sehun mendelik pada Kai.

"Oh begitu, dan kau Luhan? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Kai kembali berkata dengan nada meremehkannya.

"Kau... aku―" Luhan sengaja memotong perkataannya.

"Kai chagi.." seseorang gadis bername tag Krystal memanggil kai dengan nada manjanya.

"Ne?" Kai menjawab panggilan manja gadis itu. Sedangkan Luhan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Jika kau bisa bermain dibelakangku, aku juga bisa bermain dibelakangmu Lu" Kai pun menggandeng gadis brnama krystal itu dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Luhan pun terduduk lemas, ia tahu, ia sadar akan semua, semua telah berakhir, benar kan?

"KIM JONG IN! KENAPA KAU SANGAT BODOH HA?! KAU YANG TELAH BERMAIN DIBELAKANG LUHAN BASTARD!" tiba – tiba sehun berteriak dengan keras, sampai – sampai kai berbalik dan menatapnya. Luhan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkaget – kaget, sehun yang notabenenya adalah salah satu teman dekat kai, tiba – tiba berani berteriak―membentak pada kai. Kai pun mengisyaratkan krystal untuk pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Oh, Kau marah hm? Apakah salah jika aku menduakan gadis malaikat ini hm?" Kai menunjuk luhan dengan dagunya, tak lupa wajah angkuhnya yang menyebalkan. Sehun pun merasa sangat marah, entah mengapa ia merasa jika ia harus melawan kai dan membela luhan.

BUAGH! Kepalan tangan sehun pun menghantam wajah kai hingga sudut bibir kai mengeluarkan darah.

"Shit! Ada apa denganmu odult?! Kau mengajakku untuk bertarung?" Kai menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"Ya! Kau bersedia?" Sehun tertawa sinis pada kai. Luhan yang sadar akan ada perkelahian pun mencoba untuk bangkit―menengahi.

"Hentikan ini kai, sehun!" luhan berteriak dengan suara seraknya―serak karena menahan tangisannya kupikir.

"Kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini luhan! Pergilah! Biarkan aku menghajar bajingan ini" sehun menyiapkan kuda – kudanya.

"Haha, kau mencoba untuk melindungi gadis malaikat ini ha? Asal kau tahu, dia terlalu baik pada semua orang, bahkan sangking terlalu baiknya dia seperti bitch!" seketika Luhan menunduk dan meremas seragam sekolahnya, entah mengapa saat kai mengucapkan itu dadanya berdenyut nyeri, hatinya seolah diiris belati yang tumpul, bukan karena ia diputuskan, ini karena perkataan pedasnya, jujur saja, sebenarnya ia bukanlah gadis lemah, tapi untuk kali ini, entahlah. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, untung saja koridor disini jarang dilewati orang, jadi tak akan ada yang tahu jika ada perkelahian disini.

"Kau harus pergi dari sini jika aku menang dalam pertarungan ini!" sehun berkata dengan dinginnya pada kai.

"Jika aku yang menang maka aku akan mempermalukan dirimu!" kai tertawa meremehkan.

"Hun.. kumohon, jangan bertengkar seperti itu.. sehun, sehunna... mianhae.." luhan bergumam pelan, sangat pelan sampai suaranya tak terdengar. Wajahnya mulai pucat, bahkan ia mulai melemah.

Perkelahian antara kai dan sehun pun terus berlanjut, tanpa mereka sadari, luhan telah terbaring lemas disana, wajahnya pucat. Pada akhirnya Sehun memenangkan perkelahian itu, dan Kai langsung pergi berlalu dari sana. Sehun mengelap titik – titik keringat di dahinya, dan melihat sekeliling, ia langsung menyadari Luhan yang tergeletak lemah di samping pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Xi Luhan? Hei! Luhan!" sehun langsung berlari kearah Luhan dan menggendong Luhan masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan.

Braakk!

"Songsaenim! Uisa!" sehun berteriak dengan keras setelah memasuki ruangan.

"Eh, eh, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" seorang guru kesehatan yang nampaknya baru saja terbanguun dari tidurnya terlihat kikuk.

"Tolong dia saem.." sehun menidurkan luhan di tempat tidur berlapis sprei putih itu.

"Em, Oh Sehun, apa kau terlibat perkelahian?" guru kesehatan itu berkata sambil memeriksa Luhan, sehun tersentak saat guru itu bertanya soal perkelahian.

"A-aniya, tidak ada perkelahian apapun.." sehun mencoba untuk menyangkal.

"Tapi seragammu sangat berantakan.." guru itu masih memeriksa luhan.

"Ah, ini, aku tadi berlari menolong luhan saem.." guru kesehatan itu mengangguk, percaya akan ucapan sehun.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Luhan menggeliat pelan, ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah. Dan lagi, sehunlah yang pertama kali melihatnya siuman dari pingsannya, haah, tentu saja, sejak dua jam yang lalu sehunlah yang menungguinya disini, di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Luhan, gwaenchana?" sehun menatap luhan dengan penuh harap.

"Ne..sehunna, kenapa kau ada disini?" luhan berkata sambil mencoba untuk mendudukkan badannya.

"A-ah, lu, sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu, dan..maafkan aku soal insiden tadi siang.." sehun menunduk, terus terang saja, ia menyesali semua perbuatannya.

"Gwaenchana.." saat mendengar itu raut wajah luhan pun tampak sedikit...emm, kesal? Benci? Sedih? Ah, entahlah, raut wajahnya sulit untuk dijelaskan. Sehun pun begitu.

"Hun, pergilah, biarkan aku menenangkan diriku sebentar, silahkan beri aku waktu limabelas menit.." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

"Ah, baiklah" tanpa banyak berkata sehun langsung keluar dari bilik tempat luhan berbaring.

Setelah sehun keluar dari bilik bertirai putih itu, luhan langsung meremas selimut putih yang ia kenakan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, air matanya hampir jatuh, tapi ia tahu, ia tak boleh menangis, ia bukan yeoja lemah kan? Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar laalu menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang aku rasakan sih?" luhan bergumam sambil turun dari tempat tidur berbau obat itu lalu sedikit merapikannya, ya, seperti melipat selimut dan menata bantal putih itu kembali seperti semula.

"Aku keluar sajalah, tidak enak berdiam di tempat berbau obat seperti ini.." luhan pun berjalan menuju tirai dan mulai membuka tirainya.

Sreeekk! Wajah luhan yang cantik bak puteriwalaupun rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pipinya agak memerah karena baru saja siuman berhadapan dengan wajah sehun yang tampan dan segar―mungkin ia baru saja membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"A-ah mianhae!" luhan yang sadar akan kejadian itu langsung memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menunduk malu. Sehun tersenyum.

"No problem, luhan" sehun menyodorkan satu kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan pada luhan, luhan pun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sehun dengan bingung.

"Itu untuk apa hun-ah?" luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini? Tentu saja untukmu!" sehun mengetuk dahi luhan dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan luhan hanya memanyunkan bibir pinknya.

"Aiiishh, jangan menyentuh dahikuu! Bytheway, aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan makanan ini sendirian kan?" luhan masih memanyunkan bibirnya *oh Tuhan, sungguh ia sangat imut, aku yakin sehun tak akan bisa menahan diri melihat gadis ini fufufu/?*

"Arra, arra, duduk dan makanlah!" sehun mendudukkan dirinya di meja nakas.

"ya! Meja itu bukan untuk duduk oh sehun! Duduklah di kursi!" setelah luhan mengambil plastik makanan ringan itu ia langsung memukul sehun dengan bantal yang tadi sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa di tempat tidur bersprei putih itu.

"Shireo! Terserahku mau duduk dimana pun!" sehun pun berusaha untuk mengelak dari pukulan ketuanya yang cantik itu.

"Kau merusak fasilitas sekolah sehun!" luhan masih berusaha memukul sehun.

"Aniya! Aku tidak merusaknya! Aku hanya duduk diatasnya!" sehun pun memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menyamankan diri―sekaligus menghindar dari pukulan luhan.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau meja itu rubuh tiba – tiba?! Sama saja kau merusaknya kan?" luhan yang mulai capek dengan aksinya 'mari memukul sehun' pun duduk diatas kasur dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aku tidak seberat itu ! meja ini tak kan roboh jika aku hanya duduk diatasnya!" sehun masih saja membantah ucapan luhan.

"YA! Menurutlah padaku oh sehun!" luhan yang mulai kesal pun sedikit memekik pada sehun.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku menurut padamu hm?" sehun pun beranjak dari meja itu dan mendekati luhan, luhan mengangguk pelan sambil membuka bungkus makanan ringan itu.

"Baiklah aku akan duduk disini, tapi.." sehun memotong perkataannya, sedangkan luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan polos sambil memakan makanannya. Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapan luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Ckleekkk

"Oh Sehun! Apakah Luhan sudah sadar?" seseorang berteriak dari luar bilik bertirai itu. Dengan polosnya luhan langsung membuka tirai itu dan keluar.

"Neee sudaah!" luhan keluar dari bilik dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bersyukur karena ada orang lain kesini, huuh, hampir saja aku menyerang luhan! Dia terlalu imut sih" sehun berkata dalam hati.

"Ya! Sehun-ah kemarilah!" seseorang yang tadi berteriak― yang ternyata adalah Kris, sepupu dari luhan memanggil sehun untuk keluar. Sehun pun keluar dengan wajah flatnya.

"Ne hyung?" sehun menatap kris sambil memakan makanan ringan yang tadi ia beli. Tiba – tiba kris menariknya untuk keluar dari ruangan kesehatan, sedangkan luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

**Diluar ruangan kesehatan**

"Kau tadi berkelahi dengan kai?" kris menatap sehun dengan tajam.

"Hm" sehun hanya berdeham pelan sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ngomong - ngomong, apa masalah kalian sehingga bisa bertengkar seperti itu?" kris menyilangkan tangannya sambil menyandar ke dinding.

"Ia memutuskan sepupumu, ia menduakan sepupumu dan ia melukai sepupumu" sehun berkata dengan dingin.

"Haha ternyata benar, otak dari semua masalah disini adalah dia" kris menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dia yang membuat sekolah dan kelas kita terus menerus mendapat masalah dari sekolah lain" kris menatap lurus kearah lapangan basket yang tepat berada di depan ruang kesehatan.

"K-kau tahu darimana hyung?" sehun menatap kris tak percaya.

"Aku, suho, onew hyung, minho hyung dan semua sunbae sudah melakukan penyelidikan secara diam – diam, ehm, mulanya dari kecurigaan kami padanya sih" kris menutup matanya lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Oh begitu" sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Oh ya! Apa kau terluka tadi?" kris membuka matanya sambil menatap sehun dari atas kebawah.

"Tentu saja aku berhasil mengalahkannya, dia hanya seorang pecundang bukan?" sehun berkata dengan bangga, tentu saja, ia menghajar mantan-ketua-gengnya sendiri tadi.

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada cassanova kita hahaha!" kris tertawa saat mendengar ucapan sehun yang terlampau polos.

"Lebih tepatnya mantan hyung! Hahaha!" sehun yang mendengar kris tertawa pun ikut tertawa dengan keras.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

"Shit! Sehun sialan berhasil mengalahkanku!" kai membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menendang pintu lemari kayu disamping pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"shit! Aku kehilangan sekolah, aku kehilangan dua wanita, aku kehilangan orang – orang bodoh itu hahaha!" kai berjalan menuju meja nakasnya dan meminum bir yang terdapat diatas sana.

"Hahaha! Rencana apa lagi yang harus aku buat?! Hahaha!" kai duduk diatas sofa single berwarna hitamnya dan menatap kosong pada botol bir yang sedang ia pegang. Ia tersenyum licik lalu menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya.

My Beautifull Class-Leader

Pagi yang cerah, luhan berjalan sendirian di pinggir taman kota. Ia mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'LOVEISSCAR' yang dipadukan dengan hotpants baby blue dan sepatu converse abu – abu, rambutnya ia kuncir tinggi – tinggi. Ya, ia memang sedang berjalan – jalan, mungkin dalam rangka dietnya? Tiba – tiba seseorang pemuda dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya memegang kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"A-aaa!" luhan berteriak dengan refleks, tapi pemuda itu malah menutup mulutnya dengan kain lalu membawa luhan masuk kedalam mobil box hitam.

Didalam mobil box, kaki dan tangan luhan diikat dengan tali. luhan menatap nanar pintu keluar dimobil itu, titik – titik keringat mulai membasahi seluruh badannya.

Ckleekkk! Seseorang pemuda membuka pintu mobil itu...

TBC

_Aaaaaaaaaaa~ TBC dulu yaaa ;)) kalau ada yang review nanti dilanjutin kkk~ ohiyaa,untuk balesan reviewnya sementara aku lewat PM dulu yaaa hehe, makasih yang udah review di ff aku yang sebelumnya. Makasih banyak yaa :D love you readers /cium chen/ :*_


End file.
